


Tookish

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration of Hobbit family traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tookish

"Do you think Bilbo was more Brandybuckish or more Tookish?" Pippin's green eyes were guileless as he glanced at Merry.

"Much more Tookish, obviously," Merry replied. "You know his family tree as well as I do."

"So do you think that you are more Tookish or more Brandybuckish?"

Merry sighed. "I have no idea. I suppose I act most like a Brandybuck, but when the Took side does rear up, it more than makes up for earlier deficiencies. Like now." His gesture encompassed the dreary moors, their odd companions, the enormity of their journey, easily sensed even here, one day from Imladris.

"I see." Pippin's mobile mouth was trying not to smile.

"Why do you ask?" Merry finally prodded him.

Pippin never broke stride as he reached into his coat pocket. "I, personally, believe that you are quite Brandybuckish, quite Tookish, and very, very Bilboish." Finally allowing himself to grin, he reached over and tucked a small stack of handkerchiefs into Merry's pocket. "You left these on the bed in Rivendell."

Laughing, he trotted ahead to tell his tale to Frodo. Merry fingered the linen in his pocket and rolled his eyes. Pippin, at least, was Tookish to the core.

 

 

~ _end_ ~


End file.
